GilbertAntonio and the Grim Reapers
by Fictional-chan
Summary: "Are you an angel?" Feliciano blinked and then shook his head. "No, sorry to burst your bubble but I'm a grim reaper named Feliciano." Gilbert just smiled and continued to look at him with wonder. That's…. odd. Feliciano thought. Usually when I tell them they are scared not, happy. "Hey aren't you scared? You know, of…dying?"


A/N: Wow, I really should be getting back to my…..3 (?) fics I've started over the last month or so BUT I have been eating away at myself to get on and write this down because the doujinshi for this fiction is so dang sad it made me cry no matter how many times I've read it. So this will have 2-3 chapters, the first 2 being the 2 parts to the doujinshi and then I don't know if I will do an OMAKE… I might as well… Anyway I hope that you will be able to read this and _like_ it. If you want me to give/link you the doujinshi just leave it in reviews and I'll add it in. Anyway I will try not to make any grammar/spelling mistakes. Anyway here's chapter one. 

((Gilbert and the Grim Reaper))

Feliciano sat on a tree branch on a tree outside of the hospital where Ludwig was watching over his sick brother, Gilbert. He sighed, his eyes clouded with admiration and he smiled. "Wow, he is so cool." Lovino glared at his younger brother- who was too busy staring at the buff, blonde German- and huffed. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" Lovino asked, an obviously annoyed tone laced in his words. Feliciano turned quickly to his brother and opened his hand, causing a puff of smoke and a book to appear. He flipped it to a page and shoved it in his brother's face. "See this is work, see him?" Feliciano pointed to a picture of an albino man with piercing red eyes. "He is scheduled to die in less than a week! I am simply keeping an eye on him!" Feliciano and Lovino didn't notice Gilbert pause his conversation with Ludwig to stare at them. "Hey, are you guys...angels?" The albino asked suddenly making both Italians to turn and stare at him. "His time of death is so near he must be able to see us." Feliciano concluded, now studying Gilbert's pale skin and now dull red eyes. "Well, he's your soul to reap," Lovino said, summoning his scythe and looking down at his brother. "Bye." With a puff of smoke the oldest Italian disappeared leaving only the young one who sighed.

Feliciano summoned his own scythe and floated over to the window where Gilbert's room was. Gilbert stared at the floating figure in front of him and asked again, "Are you an angel?" Feliciano blinked and then shook his head. "No, sorry to burst your bubble but I'm a grim reaper named Feliciano." Gilbert just smiled and continued to look at him with wonder. _That's…. odd_. Feliciano thought. _Usually when I tell them they are scared not, happy._ "Hey aren't you scared? You know, of…dying?" Feliciano questioned causing Gilbert to shake his head in response. "No, I've always had a weak body so, I'm not surprised. But, it's okay; I have Feli-chan here to keep me company 'til I die, right?" Gilbert asked hopefully smiling at Feliciano. "Y-yeah, right, I'll be here." Feliciano replied, giving a faint smile to the sick man in the hospital bed in front of him.

The Next Day: 

The flowers in the lawn of the hospital were in full bloom as Gilbert and Feliciano strolled- well Feliciano floated- through it. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"Gilbert asked inhaling the crisp and sweet air of spring. "Yeah I guess." Feliciano's eyes scanned the lawn until his eyes widened. "Hey, Gilbert, I found something for you." Feliciano held out a clover to the albino. "It's a four-leaf clover, you can have it." Gilbert's eyes lit up and he grinned widely, taking the clover carefully out of the Italian's hand. "I'll treasure it always! Thanks Feli-chan!" Gilbert said happily and hugged him. _Geez_, Feliciano thought_. It's just a meaningless clover. Does… it really mean that much to him? _

Two Days later:

Gilbert and Feliciano were walking down the hall and Feliciano glanced curiously at Gilbert. "Should you be walking? I mean you are sick." Feliciano asked worry faintly visible in his tone. "Oh! Don't worry, the Doctors say it rehabilitation. It's safe." Gilbert soothed. "Still…." Feliciano trailed off and Gilbert smirked. "Are…you concerned?" he asked making Feliciano blush and furrow his eyebrows. "N-no!" Gilbert broke out laughing and Feliciano smiled. _I can't believe he's going to die in a few more days_.

The next day:

Gilbert lay in his hospital bed and stared out the window. Feliciano appeared next to him and looked curiously at his usually energetic friend. "Oh hi Feli-chan!" Gilbert greeted his reaper friend who just squinted his eyes in confusion. "Why aren't you outside or something?" Feliciano inquired. "Oh, the doctors say that I should stay in today because they want to run a blood test to see if my blood cell count is up, so I can't leave the room." Gilbert replied and Feliciano nodded understandingly. "But, I'll be able to go out tomorrow and then we can go to the garden and pick more flowers!" Gilbert smiled wider than Feliciano had ever seen him smile. "That's a promise!"

The day after:

Gilbert's mouth was covered by a plastic mask which was pumping air into his lungs in an attempt to keep him alive. "Any minute now…" Lovino said to his brother who just stared at the albino with a solemn look in his amber eyes. "I've been waiting for this; I'm going to take the soul." Feliciano said cold heartedly, not wanting to seem weak to his brother who knew of his friendship with Gilbert. "Say that to the soul not me." Lovino said before disappearing with an explosion of smoke. "F-feli-chan…" Feliciano's ears perked up at the sound of his name and quickly realized that Gilbert was calling his name. He floated into the hospital room where Gilbert's brother Ludwig and countless doctors and nurses huddled near Gilbert's bedside.

"Feli-chan, I- want you to…know, I could never love anyone more th-than you and the...past couple of days we've known each other have been the most memorable of my life…I l-" Gilbert's heart monitor gave a 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' as the once up and down red lines went completely flat. Feliciano's eyes went wide and a tear dropped from one as he continued to stare at Gilbert's now lifeless body. The doctors switched off the heart monitor and ushered the nurses out before following suit, leaving just him and Ludwig. There was a long silence before Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke up. "Hey, Gilbert's invisible friend- thanks for making his last moments memorable. I have never seen him this happy before and if you care at all about him, you'll take that clover that he held onto until he died and hang on to it. I won't see your answer and I'm not coming back to this room." And with that, Ludwig left the room. Feliciano stood silent for a moment before grabbing the clover he had given Gilbert and falling to his knees, crying.

Elsewhere Lovino opened the book of 'the soon to be dead' and flipped to the next death. "Next is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

OoOoOoOoO 

A/N: So I will try to update tomorrow but until then hasta le pasta. ((Just for you guys to know, the next chapter is a heart-yanker for any N. Italy and S. Italy fan.))


End file.
